


O-man goes to the loo

by The_dark_phoenix



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Blank!Oliver, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_phoenix/pseuds/The_dark_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Oliver was turned into a blank</p>
            </blockquote>





	O-man goes to the loo

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and a big hug to JD_Steiner for reading my story and correcting my mistakes before posting.♥

The men’s toilet at The Two Headed Dog was barely different from the loo at The Cross Hands and probably any other pub loo in Newton Haven. Just like he remembered it from twenty years ago. Only the colour of the tiles was a pale light blue instead of the dark green. Oliver went over to the stalls, he hated to piss in an urinal. 

After he had done his business and tried to open the door again he found it blocked from the outside. Trying it again and failing he yelled “Gary? Is that you? Stop it, man, that’s not funny! Do you hear me?” Nothing moved. Oliver sighed “Well, I warned you, man.” Then he took a step backwards and jumped against the door. Something rumbled on the other side of the door and he could finally open it. He stepped out and headed for the sink to wash his hands. Looking up in the mirror he saw his face twice. “Well, the two of us had quiet a few pints too much, hadn’t we?” he asked rhetorically.

“Yes, Oliver, we do.” answered his reflection motionless. He turned around, leaving the water running, to face the creature that looked exactly like himself. It raised its right hand, blue light floated out of its eyes and mouth. Oliver was too shocked to move. “WTF!”was all he could bring out. 

The robot pressed its hand on his face. 

“Yes Oliver,” said the blank who was now the new Oliver, “WTF.” He went over to the sink and turned off the tap. Then he headed out of the door to join Oliver’s friends at the table, his friends now.


End file.
